What do you mean, I am a Princess?
by aribear90
Summary: What if every princess we have ever heard of, actually exists? What if they have all been taken from their kingdoms, have had their memories erased, and don't have a clue as to who or what they are. Let's add in princes, who are going to be my little minions hehe, and we are going to have our selves a good time. Rated M just in case! Please Please give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

**So this story has been jumping around and making a ruckus in my head for YEARS, yes, YEARS. It's gotten to the point where I need to write it out, and what better time to do that then at 1am? What if fairy tales are real? What if every princess (think Disney minus every other minute there being a song, and actually strong independent, I don't need a man to kick some ass princesses) we have ever heard of, actually exists? What if they have all been taken from their thrones and kingdoms, have had their memories erased, and don't have a clue as to who or what they are. Let's add in princes, (who are going to be my little minions) hehe, and we are going to have our selves a good time. Rated M just in case! So I kind of want it to be a surprise as to who I use in my story, I have 5 for sure that I KNOW I am going to use. **

**Just to be safe, I don't own ANYTHING, nothing, I would love to own Disney, but alas, I am only named after a princess **

"I'm not leaving you, there's no way in hell I am leaving you."

"YOU HAVE TO; I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO GET HURT!"

"THAT IS NOT A CHOICE THAT YOU CAN MAKE FOR ME." The girl calms herself, locking eyes with the man in front of her. "I'm staying, and that is final." The girl reaches out, and lightly caresses the man's cheek; he looks down at her, a mix of emotions flitting across his face.

A huge boom reaches the couple from several flights below them, and they look each other straight in the eyes, knowing that this was not a fight that they were going to stand a chance at winning. They ready themselves, deciding that they would stand together, along with many of the other knights and refugees who were willing to stand with them. Just as the castle doors fling open, and a horde of what can only be called pure evil spills through the entrance. The girl raises her trident, screaming defiantly, and descends into a pit of madness and death.

Ariel wakes in a violent rush, her hand still clutching the trident, the one that felt so real just a moment ago, very tightly, her mind still reeling from the dark creatures she was about to defend herself from. _I hate that dream, the only good part about it is the guy, and of course I can't remember his face now._ Ariel thinks to herself as she searches for the switch on her lamp, flicking it on quickly and squints around her room. _What do I think I'm going to find? Calm down and get a grip!_

The walls are sea foam green, with little sea shells and other trinkets collected along the shelves that lined the space. Ariel gets up slowly, knowing that she will not be able to sleep for a while longer. Looking at herself in the mirror, she notices that her long red hair is a mess from her fight with the pillow; she looks down and realizes that she is still breathing fairly heavily, her smooth swimmers stomach and smaller chest slow with this understanding.

A half hour later, she is walking down the stairs, having donned a hoodie, and ran out the door, headed towards the one place that is her own personal paradise. She skims through her backyard, stubbing her tow on a toy truck one of her step brothers has left out. _Dammit dammit, that friggen hurt, why can't that little monster pick up his damn toys!_ She huffs, and kicks the offensive tonka truck, and is off again. She begins at a slow jog, picking up speed, before she is literally dashing towards her destination. She smells it first, the slightly tangy air, that means she is close. She rounds a bend, and there it is, the Ocean, with it's peaceful waves, and calming sounds. She sees a few jelly fish have already allowed themselves to be pulled up onto the shore and notices little pools probably filled with creatures that got stuck when low tide hit. She breathes in deeply, and is instantly at peace. She reaches into her hoodie, her hands getting chilled from the night air, and begins to slowly walk, not noticing the way the waves have sped up, that the wind has a slightly musical quality, or that the creatures both in and out of the water are slowly turning to her, following her every move.

**So I am not 100% on where I want to go from here, I have a general idea about where I want this story to go, but I am not so sure as to all of the little steps that I am going to take to get there. I absolutely love reviews, and constructive (please not mean) criticism is always a useful tool, please let me know if I should let the story drop, or if I should continue? Lots of Love!**


	2. Mice and Debacles

**Chapter 2**

**Ok, so I loved the reviews. I thought for the longest time that I was just going to let this story drop, I almost gave up but I am glad I didn't. So, here is chapter two, and I am again extremely sorry for the very long time between this chapter and the last, but again, I didn't know if I wanted to continue.**

**So here is the deal, I actually went through and gave each of my characters different names, and of course, they all have a meaning that I connected with each princess. Now because this is the beginning of the story, I am going to say that some of them are more damsels in distress, and kinda annoying a little. But I promise, it will continue to get more ass – kicky. As always, I own nothing, so there. And reviews are love! Also, funny story, so, the first person in my first chapter, from now on, her name is Pearl, because, you are supposed to guess at who is who, so, yeah, I guess there is your one free guess **** Aren't I nice ;) heehee. **

The school was loud, ridiculously loud, and full to the brim with idiots. Brianna walked through the endless crowds of people, trying her hardest to stay out of everyone's way. People pushed past her, bumping her up against lockers, and not even giving the girl a second glance.

"**Like that's anything new to me" **Brianna thought as she made a bee-line across the hallway into her first hour class. She almost had to crawl her way over the jumbled up rows of desks to hers. The other kids in her class had already rearranged the furniture, turning what was once a perfectly functional room into a zoo of people yelling and laughing at each other.

A half hour later, Brianna knew two things for certain. 1) Her school consisted of pure and utter chaos. 2) She doubted very much that the teacher had any intentions of showing up.

She looked down, and noticed that her shoe was untied, and began to loop the laces together, and then screamed out in horror and at the same time felt a strong surge go through her mind. A mouse, a huge, very intelligent looking mouse, ran from her right foot to the door across the room.

"**My shoe is tied. It wasn't tied two seconds ago. What the heck? Why is it so quiet…?"** The kids were, for once, silent and looking at her like she was a freak; Brianna smiled weakly, mumbling something about seeing a mouse. By that point in time though, the class was back to their own conversations.

By the end of the day, Brianna was done with school, and it was only her first day.

She could hear from outside the front door that her step mother was in rare form already.

"BRIANNA, I CAN SEE YOU, GET YOUR ASS IN HERE RIGHT THIS MOMENT! AND DON'T PRETEND LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW WHY I AM MAD YOU LITTLE BRAT. YOU KNOW YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO TAKE MY DRY CLEANING IN TODAY BEFORE FOUR O'CLOCK, AND NOW LOOK AT WHAT TIME IT IS! GET IN HERE NOW!"

Brianna hitched up her backpack; she knew she was in for it. Her step mother opened the door before she could even put her hand on the door knob. She was pulled inside roughly by the arm, and swatted upside the head.

"YOU ARE JUST SO STUPID, HOW COULD YOU FORGET? I KNOW, YOU ARE JUST DOING THIS TO PUNISH ME! AFTER ALL THAT I HAVE DONE FOR YOU, ALL THAT WE HAVE SUFFERED BECAUSE OF YOUR, ISSUES. JUST GO CLEAN THE KITCHEN YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT!"

Brianna set her bag down, and went without a word into the kitchen. ** "What did you do? You don't even cook, why is there food everywhere?"**

Her step mother had entered behind her. She felt breath on her ear and knew she would probably get blamed for this, somehow.

"This little debacle, ma'am, happened earlier today. I came in here, and all of a sudden things went everywhere. Would you like to know who I think did this? You did, I know you did, you and your little problem. If you mess this up for your dear father, who works his tail off for his family, you will regret it." She hissed the last words, and walked out the front door, to the Porsche and sped off.

"**I wonder if she realized that she was still in her slippers." **Brianna thought, pulling the blinds closed and running her hands through her short blonde locks.

She walked around a few times, surveying the damage, and then stilled. She pushed all of her thoughts away, and just concentrated on getting the mess to return to normal, the food being put into the garbage pail, and the pots and pans being put back in the cupboards. She stayed that way for a few moments, and then opened her eyes as another surge went through her, this time more predominant and much more powerful.

The kitchen was spotless. She smiled slightly to herself. Her step parents, and siblings, really only had a vague idea of her "gift" as they called it. She, on the other hand, knew that if she concentrated enough, she could make things happen. She hadn't even realized that she had done this when she'd seen the mouse earlier at school.

"The** mouse that miraculously appeared next to my shoe, the shoe that was untied and almost falling apart, the shoe, which I then saw was tied." **Brianna walks over to the counter, grabbing snack, and snatches up her backpack, taking the stairs two at a time. Three flights later, she enters her room.

**I know that I can do things, but I am always so careful in public. So, well no… that is not entirely true. The whole reason I am stuck in this town by the sea is because of what I did; what someone saw, it was hard enough the first time around, do not mess this up." **Brianna throws herself down onto her thin cot. She slowly closes her eyes, not noticing the scurry of movement at the base of her bed, where a small black mouse has taken up her other shoes laces.


End file.
